


我搞到男神了（吗）-16

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [16]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-16

李东海来剧组的消息虽然没有在外界传开，但剧组内是人尽皆知。他每次都会在李赫宰有夜戏的时候悄悄地来，安安静静藏在人群中，帽子口罩一遮，像个工作人员。  
柳箐的背后有另一家娱乐公司的老总，李东海去查了查，暂时作罢。他跟李赫宰简单地说了一下，让他多注意，还是离这人远点的好。李赫宰倒也没说什么，点了点头答应，还反过来安慰他不用这样帮自己。  
最近连着昼夜颠倒的拍戏，李赫宰人都熬瘦了，眼里全是红血丝，抱着李东海的腰将头贴在小腹。  
“海哥。”  
李东海应了一声，半天也没听到下文。他揉一揉李赫宰的头发，十分耐心。  
“怎么了？”  
李赫宰哼哼唧唧一阵，也没说个所以然。  
李东海了然，慢慢顺着头抚摸“赫宰，你怎么像只小狗似的，天天撒娇。”  
闻言，李赫宰抬起头，努力睁圆眼睛。  
“海海，亲亲。”

李东海心想，什么叫得了便宜还卖乖，今天算是见识了。

李东海当然不是没有事情做，只是担心李赫宰受欺负，剧组的人基本都资历比李赫宰老，年纪轻轻忽然爆红总是会受到些区别待遇的。何况前一阵出了这么大的绯闻，他总归是不放心。听何平说李赫宰一冲动直接删了人家的联系方式，这种也算撕破脸了。  
李赫宰倒是让他刮目相看，一声不吭地忙自己的事，下了戏就回来找他，一直黏到再次开拍。没有委屈的回来找他倾诉，也不会对着他掉眼泪，问起来就都说挺好。偶尔几次李东海悄悄过去拍摄场地，李赫宰其实也有被人冷嘲热讽的时候，只不过没有告诉他而已。  
琛哥说人都是要经历一些事才会成长，李东海却突然有一种神奇的感觉，好像自己的孩子突然长大了，让他感觉有点寂寞。  
休息室里安静，何平见他们两个人亲昵，带着工作人员退出去给他们留空间。李东海拍一拍李赫宰的头，又问了一遍。  
“有话就说，怎么还吞吞吐吐的。”  
李赫宰的神情难得忸怩，回避和他视线接触。  
“海海，你以前…对别人也这么好吗？怪不得他们都这么喜欢你…”  
李东海翻了个白眼，无语“问问问，以后不来陪你了。”  
“那不行！！！”  
李赫宰手上用力，直接将李东海圈进手臂，然后顺着往后一倒，哥哥轻轻松松落进他怀里。李赫宰笑的十分得意，用力在李东海脸上嘬了一口。  
“海哥，我这么努力工作赚钱，你是不是该亲亲我。”  
“不说这句话倒还长大了，一开口还是个小孩子。”  
“嗯嗯嗯我是你的小宝宝。”李赫宰胡乱应道，接吻的声音惹得李东海脸红也不停下，从脸颊吻到嘴角，懒洋洋的吻了又吻。  
“海哥，我会很小心的。”  
他无比真挚，“我只想和你有那样的热搜。”  
李东海也很认真，手指插进李赫宰发间不轻不重地揉弄。  
“你还记得之前你跟我说过什么吗？如果以后真的有那一天，你可不要放开我的手。”  
“我不会的，我当然不会的。”  
李赫宰又开始最拿手的那一招，将头埋进李东海颈窝里示弱的蹭一蹭。  
“那你也要一直跟我在一起才行...”  
李东海面上嫌弃，手却拍一拍李赫宰的身体，他真的很吃李赫宰撒娇装可怜这一套，明明清楚这是李赫宰故意摆出来哄自己，他也还是每次都会上钩。他正想着，忽然一阵天旋地转被人压在身下，李赫宰兴奋地望着他。  
“哥哥，反正也没人来，不如我们在这里试一试？”

？？？  
李东海一巴掌拍到人头上，“又开始了是吧？！”

李东海在这里待到第二个礼拜，琛哥实在等不下去了，亲自过来给人押回首都准备工作。那部和李赫宰一起去试镜过的近代戏已经定下他了，要他赶紧回去，李赫宰的角还没有消息，不过也没有定别人，导演似乎还在犹豫。  
李东海上午接到电话，下午琛哥就来了，保姆车把李东海从酒店接走，特意绕路去了一趟李赫宰的片场。  
李东海到的时候刚结束A段拍摄，李东海这一回倒也是没藏着，大大方方露了脸，摘下口罩帽子和李赫宰简单的抱了抱。有守在附近的粉丝见此发出小声的尖叫，李东海毫不吝啬，转过头挥挥手，随便给人家拍。  
大名鼎鼎的李东海公开来剧组，拍摄往后推迟了半个小时，李赫宰戏服也没脱，披了件外套跟在人旁边四处转转。李东海拉着他直接走向导演，寒暄几句客套，拉着李赫宰的手。  
“我们赫宰还好吧？虽然是有点嫩，不过他挺认真的。”  
“是，是。之前怕他心情不好特意给他放了一个礼拜的假，没想到他还提前回来了。”导演赶忙附和，谈话间把自己卖了个面子的事讲给李东海听，后者笑一笑，说以后要是合适可以合作一下。  
李赫宰在旁边跟着笑一笑，“导演特别照顾我，我有时候找不到感觉也没有怪我。”说完，又对导演说道“导演您不知道，海哥就是操心，总觉得我是小孩儿。”  
李东海在一旁嗔怪瞪他一眼，趁着这里隐蔽，亲昵的挽住李赫宰的胳膊在怀里。导演一眼便明白这两个人是什么关系，心里暗暗庆幸自己对李赫宰还算和颜悦色。  
三人又说了几句，时不时传出笑容。等导演离开，李赫宰立马垮下脸，握住李东海的手摇来摇去。  
“海哥…他都没有给我打电话…”  
“我问了，虽然没联系你，但是也没联系其他人。他自己也还没定下来，我们再等一等。”李东海话锋一转，笑道“哎？看来还是你想和我拍戏更多一点啊？”  
李赫宰抬起头，直勾勾地盯着李东海瞧。  
“那难道海海你不想和我拍戏吗？”  
李东海：……

李东海临走前带着浓重的正宫味道走到柳箐面前，女演员瘦的杆儿细，一见到他一双杏眼笑得弯弯的，主动开口打招呼。  
“呀，东海前辈，刚刚就看见您来了，想先打招呼看您忙就没过去呢。”

简单一句话也说的漂亮，解释了为什么没有主动跟他说话，也没有直接说明是因为他跟李赫宰在一起。李东海心想，这小丫头比起自己那个整天只会撒娇要不就三棒子打不出一个屁的小男朋友，是精明不少。  
李赫宰因为之前的事不愿意过来，不情愿地站在三步开外的地方，别别扭扭的。李东海回头看了他一眼，笑着转回头。  
“啊，没什么，我也就是来看看我家小孩。”他做出一副十分关心的样子，“他还可以吧？没有给你添麻烦？他入行短，有些不懂的，可只能麻烦你帮帮忙了，多包容一下。”  
“哪儿的话呀，赫宰这么聪明，又努力，都是他带着我。”柳箐挥一挥手，唇红齿白笑起来十分好看。  
李东海勾起唇角跟着点了点头，还是忍不住，回过身瞪了李赫宰一眼。跟这么漂亮的女孩子传绯闻，高兴死了吧！  
李赫宰平白无故的被瞪了一眼，委屈巴巴对人做了个表情，嘴唇无意识撅起来表达不满。  
李东海又转回来，对柳箐笑了笑。  
“那，先祝这部剧大火，也麻烦你好带带我们新人。他啊，太嫩了，还得多历练”  
李赫宰走过来拉着李东海的胳膊，“海哥，琛哥叫你。”说完，不等李东海再客套两句便把人拉走。  
李东海批评他不知道圆滑处世，李赫宰哼哼唧唧呲牙，跟着钻进保姆车，一把抱住李东海摁到自己身下。  
“海哥，早知道你今天要走，我昨晚就应该抱抱你。”  
“你这孩子，怎么一天到晚净想这事！”李东海臊的要命，连忙看一眼前排的人。  
“当着别人的面不知道害臊啊！”  
“知道…我知道了…”  
李赫宰连声应和，不由分说摁住李东海的手腕吻上去，含住唇瓣吮吸，含糊不清呢喃。  
“海海，我真的每一秒都想你，想和你在一起。”

横排座椅起到了很好遮挡视线的效果，李东海被李赫宰牢牢压在身下，呼出的热气蒸的他脸好红，耳旁和颈侧不断落下吻。  
“哥哥…别推我，我想你。”  
车身轻轻晃了晃，琛哥关上车门后只剩他们两个人。李赫宰轻轻笑起来，大胆从李东海的外套钻进去，贴着滚烫的皮肤慢慢抚摸。  
“海哥你看，就剩我们了。”  
他熟练地解开李东海的腰带，隔着内裤搔了搔，沿柱身形状套弄。  
“就一次，我快一点。”  
李东海咬唇抱住他，脸颊潮红。  
保姆车停的位置有些尴尬，四周都有人，他们也不敢有什么大的动作，两人粗喘抱在一起接吻，两根硬得发疼的性器互相抵着。  
李东海贪心去摸李赫宰的，他手小，一只手没法同时包住两人的性器。李赫宰低低笑了几声，亲吻他的鼻尖。  
“哥哥，你自己有还要摸我的，好贪心。”  
“我…让我摸一下…”  
李东海泫然欲泣的抬起脸，他好像已经习惯那种感觉了，被李赫宰抱在怀里用力贯穿，好想念那样酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
他扭着腰跨坐在李赫宰腿上，眼睛湿漉漉的望着人。  
“赫宰……你摸摸我。”  
“哥哥，车会晃的。”李赫宰噙笑和李东海接吻，那吻急促又可怜，夹杂着小猫似的喘息。  
李东海弓起身体，双手将两人贴在一起套弄。他脸颊好红，眼里闪着羞涩的光。李赫宰被那一眼看的意乱情迷，李东海每次那样大胆又害羞的样子都让他迷恋，像个淫荡的小天使。  
他忍不住重重地去吻李东海，一手揉弄臀肉，另一手在臀缝流连。  
李东海的包里放着他们没用完的避孕套，李赫宰撕开挤出润滑液，将手指插进人后穴。李东海一下子挺起腰，从鼻腔中挤出连声呻吟，额头埋在李赫宰肩膀。  
“慢一点……慢一点，外边有人…”  
“没事，看不到我们。”  
李赫宰慢慢抽插手指，早已习惯交合的小穴有节奏地收缩着，不甘心于一根手指一张一合发出邀请。李赫宰又添了一根手指，后穴发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
李东海喘的好厉害，抚慰两人性器的手也在发抖，喉结不停地滚动消化喘息声。

“哥哥嘴好馋。”李赫宰嘴上一刻也不肯停，嘟嘟囔囔“哥哥你动一动，我也要爽一下。”

李东海几乎快找不到支撑，下巴抵着李赫宰的肩膀勉强上下起伏身体。他小声的啜泣，这样如同隔靴搔痒的感觉好难过，折磨得他想哭。  
李赫宰的声音变得更加委屈，哭唧唧开口“海哥，我是说你手动一动呜呜…”  
李东海愣了一下，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
他真的忍不住，算日子前两天他们刚刚做过，可他就是很馋。李赫宰的身体很漂亮，肌肉匀称修长，像古罗马人物的雕塑。手脚长得漂亮就罢了，下身也长得好看，他好喜欢。什么都喜欢，被人操弄的几乎狼狈不堪也喜欢。  
李东海努力忍耐还是落下两滴泪，蹭着李赫宰的脸颊。  
“求求你，进去一次好不好…就一下…”  
他竖起一根手指晃了晃，又滑落一颗晶莹的泪珠。  
“我好想要…就一下…”

李赫宰四处看了看，不远处还有镜头对着他们的车。李东海不停地蹭他的脸颊，小声重复着就一次。  
他无奈叹气，“哥哥你不要乱动哦，我们真的会出大事的。”  
李东海胡乱点头，擦了擦自己的泪，后知后觉丢脸。他略微抬起身体等人戴套，而后迫不及待坐下去。李赫宰死死堵住他的唇，那些绵长婉转的呻吟被吞了下去，化作一声轻叹。

琛哥站在车旁，察觉车身忽然猛烈地晃动了一下，又归于平静。他四处看了看，见没人注意这里这才松了口气。  
又过了一会儿，李赫宰穿戴整齐从车上下来，什么也看不出，就是嘴唇有些红肿。他下来以后转身跟车里的李东海打了声招呼，摆摆手关上车门。  
琛哥看了他一眼，指了指自己的嘴唇，而后转身上车。李赫宰不明所以，一路走回休息室被何平大呼小叫拉到镜子前。  
李赫宰一照镜子，无奈笑起来。他的嘴唇被李东海吻肿了，下唇还有一道小小的伤口。  
他也不甚在意，拿起手机给自己嘴唇拍下来发给李东海。

【哥哥总说我像狗狗，到底谁才是狗狗！】

另一边，李东海看完以后用自己偷偷从酒店顺来的李赫宰的外套盖住脸。他冷静下来以后想想自己刚刚的样子，丢脸死了。  
一定是这个身体的本能引导，要怪只能怪那位生性放荡的大影帝，害得他也跟着比以前开放。  
李东海偷偷调出李赫宰的照片，嘴唇明显肿起来，还有一小块咬出来的伤口。他捂住自己的眼睛，咬着下唇滴溜溜转着眼球胡思乱想起来。

赫宰嘴唇厚厚的…看着就想再咬一口……

李东海人还没回到首都，他神不知鬼不觉出现在李赫宰片场探班又返回的消息已经出现在网络平台，他和李赫宰又被翻出来津津乐道讨论。关于他们俩的事，李东海工作室从来没有回应过，圈内有名的黄金公关在这件事上一直保持着不同寻常的沉默。  
有人找出了李东海的行程表，按说没必要特意跑一趟李赫宰的片场，但他还是去了，还是在没人知道到底是怎么来的情况下。他好像有什么特异功能，忽然闪现在李赫宰旁边，然后又大摇大摆地走了。  
许恩元皱着眉头问要不要管，后座伸出一只手摆了摆。  
“哎呀不要管嘛~保持神秘。”

琛哥翻了个巨大的白眼，双唇紧抿。许恩元立马闭上嘴巴，他熟悉这个表情，多说一句会被当作替罪羊然后扣工资的意思。

@天地唯赫海人脆骨：惊呆了，是真的，搞到真的了。 //@哎呀是我：这文案，我是错过了官宣吗？//@不爱吃葱：绝了，这什么情况？//@洋葱娱乐：据悉，李东海今日被拍探班工作室新人李赫宰后返回首尔，牵手照流出。  
@排骨不吃脆骨：woc，有人看到吗，李赫宰点赞了站姐拍的他们俩拉手的图！[图片]  
@允诺诺诺诺：好小子，胆子真大。  
@不愧是我：绝了，把我的id送给他吧。  
@dongdongdong：是可以被影帝粉丝日倒贴的程度了  
@只搞火的：无，本影帝粉嗑的风生水起。  
@全世界最美的影后：9494，是什么让万花丛中过的影帝驻留，是小奶狗。好嗑好嗑，有文吗？  
@国服第一菜鸡：不错，这只潜力股我蹲下了！

李赫宰美滋滋刷着网上的评论，他可是知道的，好多人没把自己当回事，那他当然要亲自下场扳正这种不良之风。他也是在蒜瓣组里的，组里李东海高楼几千栋，没有一个是讨论他和李东海的。  
明明李东海跟之前的那些人都分手半年多不止，那些人仍然孜孜不倦地扒同款，有时候看的连他自己都快要信了。  
他刷着蒜瓣洋洋得意翘着脚，准备等一会围观看看有没有人讨论他刚刚点赞牵手照。

#有没有人觉得d哥跟柳大美女有一腿？

李赫宰皱起眉，点了进去。

1L：是吧！今天去探班，他进人家美女化妆间待了好久呢。  
2L：但是他小孩也跟进去了啊  
3L：李赫宰那就是个幌子，就那些微博的傻子才信，人家不说be，e都没e过。  
4L：组里看来智商减退了。。。都忘了之前d哥用小孩的车跟那个同剧组的约会的事了。  
5L：啥啊楼上你这吃了个假瓜，是李东海用李赫宰的车跟李赫宰同剧组的那个gay剧男主约会，叫啥来着？  
6L:薛洋  
7L：对对对！！！薛洋！！就是他！！  
8L：不过单恋是有的吧  
9L：哎呀想都不用想，肯定睡过，不然人家影帝为啥第一个签的艺人是个小屁孩啊，李赫宰当时查无此人，他俩初夜闹的全网无人不知。我记得有人分析过李赫宰（x）  
10L：老天爷，这都什么年代了，是时代的眼泪吗？居然有人真的信ldh会喜欢谁  
11L：当年影帝大哥连续一个月每天换人的时代已经过去了吗？！（兄弟萌给我把泪目打在公屏上）  
12L：泪目（抹眼泪）  
13L：等一下，有没有人讲一下李赫宰分析什么  
14L：j8，或者~  
15L：oh no  
16L：我记得我听说过他俩的瓜，好像李东海年末跟他在一起来着。  
17L：确实，但李东海喜欢的人不少啊，不对，喜欢李东海的人不少。  
18L：不是有传说李赫宰一直在追影帝来着。  
19L：这是追成功了？  
20L：屁，李东海今天还去见人家美女呢  
21L：不是说是探班李赫宰吗  
22L：楼上又傻了，这套路不熟悉吗？  
23L：哇说真的，李赫宰真的好可怜我怜爱了！  
24L：小年轻初入社会就遇上老油条了，太惨了！！！！  
25L：说真的，他自己前线都说李东海是追不到的悬崖边的雪莲。  
26L：sos这个形容  
27L：李东海要是也是罂粟吧  
28L：不应该是玫瑰？  
29L：#这是在干什么  
30L：救命，不是在说李赫宰吗  
31L：有啥好说的啊就是他被睡了然后喜欢李东海想追人家然后人家跟这个玩也跟那个玩  
32L：所以说影帝哥哥喜欢他吗TAT  
33L：呕楼上好好说话  
34L：那必然喜欢啊，不止喜欢他一个而已。  
35L：天哪。。。好惨的小孩呜呜呜呜一腔热血是不是洒错人了  
36L：爱错了人！！

@大海啊我的爱：#有没有人觉得d哥跟柳大美女有一腿？# 天哪有人看了这个吗，我儿子怎么是玩人家的吗？小孩太惨了吧！  
@平平无奇的海妈罢了：我仔细看了一下，确实是我认识的海饭没错。  
@全世界最美的影后：靠！渊博怎么回事啊这种东西都信！你见过被倒贴的花花大公子亲自探班吗？！  
@大海啊我的爱 回复 @全世界最美的影后：说的有点道理？  
@世界第一富婆：救命，海哥不是去探班小孩的吗，怎么变成探班那个女演员了  
@虾兵蟹将：sos有点怜爱了，有没有什么渠道给小孩打点钱，好可怜！！让为母替儿子还了这笔情债！！  
@大海啊我的爱 回复 @虾兵蟹将：#这是在干什么 还真有我记得小孩有个特别早的站子，经常做点应援啥的。@赫电站 这个  
@海哥小灵通：保护我方嫂子，坚守我哥和我嫂子的爱情！  
@海星水母和龙王：？？怎么又是嫂子了，人家小孩不是没长大的小狼狗来着？！  
@我是东海妈妈：是又怎样，没长大的小狼狗就是小奶狗！搞一下试试！  
@影帝影后：big胆sos

李东海仍在路上，高速公路沿途千篇一律的景象看的他犯困，性事过后也有些疲惫。他恹恹的倚着车窗，手机突然震了震。  
李赫宰嘻嘻哈哈传了几张截图给他，上面都是在说他们俩的，李东海仔细看了看，似乎是喜欢他们在一起的。

李赫宰：哥哥你看他们[害羞][害羞]  
李赫宰：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
李赫宰：哥哥他们觉得我们是真的！！！  
李赫宰：[卖萌]  
李赫宰：天哪！！！！哥哥你快看！这里还有帖子在说我们！  
李赫宰：[链接]

李东海点开看了一眼，越看眉头皱的越紧。他想不通，到底什么时候自己的形象可以不会这么垃圾，他自觉已经够疯了，就差一个点头肯定，居然还有人觉得他只是随便玩一玩。

“你怎么整天看这些啊？”  
李东海懒洋洋架着车窗聊电话，李赫宰哼哼唧唧回他“那我也想和你有绯闻，海海你不喜欢吗？”  
李赫宰压低声音，“哥哥，戏前妆造姐姐给我画了好久的唇妆，我嘴唇肿的太厉害会被看出来。”  
李东海顿时想起之前在车上的事，他坐的这一排皮座不久之前两个人一起滚过，顿时觉得脸红。  
“你不要乱说...你在片场人那么多，万一被听到呢。”  
“海哥。”李赫宰声音压得更低“我再过几天就没有大夜戏了，我偷偷回来找你好不好？”  
李东海手指不停地互相揉搓，手心溢出薄汗，他软着嗓音问道。  
“你要干嘛呀...”  
“哥哥...”李赫宰踌躇片刻，用气音说道“海海，就进去一下你不难受吗？我都感觉到了你夹的好紧...你这么想我我好感动，没有大夜戏我就立刻回去陪你！”

那气音仿佛透过话筒钻进他的耳朵里，李东海面红耳赤吼道“闭上嘴！去背你的台词！不许回家，你敢回来我就...”  
李东海想了半天，气势顿时弱了下去“我就，不理你了。”

李赫宰丝毫不慌，“海海，可是当时明明是你非要让我进去，结果你射了我只能撸出来。”

李东海听也不听，直接挂断电话。他握着手机想了半天也不解气，指使何平给李赫宰加点工作，省的整天想东想西，没完没了。  
许恩元从后视镜里看到了全程，偷偷摸摸调出工作室瞒着正主们建的群聊，在群内分享一手八卦。

有糖不嗑是傻子（10）  
炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：来了兄弟们，最新情报。  
助理小陈：说说！！！  
宣发-婧婧：我来了我来了我来了！  
办公室a：说起来有没有人嗑到崽子点赞牵手照！  
办公室a旁边的b桑：艹你怎么还在嗑，刚刚你不是拽着我在茶水间嗑过了吗？！  
助理小陈：失策了，我居然没看到，现在就去。  
炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：先嗑我这个！  
炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：今天我们去探班了  
助理小陈：这用你说！！！  
宣发-婧婧：md，我以为什么新瓜  
炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：听我说完！你们这群上蹿下跳的猹！  
炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：我们不是去探班了么，他们俩在车上单独待了好一会，我觉得，你们懂得。  
炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：刚刚他们还通电话了，海哥，以前真没看出来，居然是一炸毛受  
办公室a：爷青结，海哥都做0了  
宣发-整个办公室最帅的：羡慕你们跟行程，还能整个现场听一听。  
茶水小王：救命，车震？！  
办公室a旁边的b桑：！！！！！！！！！  
炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：琛哥瞪我了，我再说一个，好家伙那小孩从车上下来，嘴唇肿老高，还被咬破了。  
炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：刚刚也不知道说啥了，反正海哥哼哼唧唧的挂电话了。绝了，震撼我全小区，感觉这不是我认识的海哥。  
助理小陈：也不知道是啥给迷住了，海哥现在像陷入了初恋。  
办公室a：是热恋吧！！！！

“东海，你最近好好准备一下，那边最近拍定妆。”

“拍呗，准备什么啊...”李东海随便应答“台词那边还没给我呢，合同也没签。”

琛哥从后视镜瞥他一眼，淡淡说道“我是让你收收心，别又在片场给我弄出些不好收拾的新闻。”

李东海的重点完全错了。  
他眼睛一亮，从座位上直起腰来，趴着前边座椅兴奋问道“什么意思！！赫宰过了！？”

........  
琛哥无语。  
“我是让你不要玩那些你看我我看你的把戏，给我安安静静地拍戏。”

“哦。”李东海顿时失了兴致，又躺回去，悠哉悠哉“哎呀...那我们才刚谈多久，热恋期一下不正常吗？”

“早都过半年了，都快一年了。”琛哥将车停到收费站等候区，冷静回道“再热都要炸了。”

李东海一脸不在乎的挥挥手“你看看你们，怎么这么严肃，我现在连会所啊，什么酒吧啊，都不去了，我表现的多好。”  
他一边说着，一边在大脑迅速搜索自己以前的丰功伟绩，想了半天也记不起来谁了。他费劲巴拉的想了很久，也没记起李赫宰给自己介绍过的自己以前那些“玩的不错的朋友”的名字。  
他话锋一转，干脆把这些扔掉不提了。  
“我不是签他之前就说过么，我是认真的，从来没有这么认真过。就算以后公开了我也不怕，大不了我不玩了，我退圈。”

琛哥蓦地拧紧眉，从后视镜跟李东海对视僵持。而旁边的许恩元倒吸口气，立马拿出来敲敲打打。  
震惊！居然还有这种大糖！！！

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
